1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high speed symbol or bit synchronizer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel bit synchronizer employing novel digital phase and digital lock detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,577 there is shown and described a high speed analog bit synchronizer having an analog phase detector. This prior U.S. Patent employed a plurality of electronic switches and absolute value detectors operable in a high speed analog mode. The implementation of these high speed analog devices required that the bit synchronizer be made from discrete components and assembled on a printed circuit board which resulted in a system that was large and relatively heavy, thus, not suitable for being used in high speed airborne vehicles and satellites. Because of the size and weight restrictions, this prior art bit synchronizer did not employ an analog or a digital lock detector.
It would be desirable to provide a miniature, light weight, high speed bit synchronizer for high speed airborne vehicles and satellites which preserves the desirable features of known bit synchronizers but employs more advanced sub-miniature components to reduce the weight and size of the bit synchronizer.